Lost in Time
by captainxbrooks
Summary: Vanessa isn't having the best day and it just gets worse when her car takes plunge into a lake of icy winter water. But when she awakes, it's into a world that isn't her own. Here she befriends the infamous Jack Sparrow and goes on the journey of her life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ok so here's my POTC story. It's got adventure, humor, romance, and any other kind of genre I decide to put into it. **

**Well, i really hope you like, but only you can choose if you do, so read on and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I'll get straight to the point. It was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. Like, getting sucked into another demention! Literally! The most bizarre, weirdest, down right—ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sure you're wondering what was so weird, and why I'm freaking out about it… so I'll tell you…

Me. I'm just a normal gal right out of high school, looking for a side job and trying to figure out what's going on with my life. I'm not "get down and dirty girl" or "prim and proper" either. I'm just… me. But I must say that a person never really knows who they are until their pushed to the limit, and I mean the max. For example, thrown into another world that they don't understand besides what they've seen in movies or read in a book; a place where you don't fit in and it's down right hard to know matter how you act.

It all started the day I got my waitress job at the diner down the street. The owner had just put me on shift and it wasn't as bad as I had expected; kinda a slow diner in my opinion. The only thing I despised what the disgusting outfit they made us wear. Ugh: white skirt with pink trim and a pair of grandma sneakers. _Just fantastic! _I thought to myself as I walked up to a few guys in the corner. And they were some real cuties: long hair, kinda gruff…maybe artists or something.

"Good morning gentlemen. Can I take your order?" I asked with the biggest smile I could muster up through the embarrassment. All I could think about was how awful I looked with my long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, but I had to bring my thoughts back to the diner because the blonde one (not as cute) was in the middle of ordering a coffee.

"…and a sweet and sticky bun please" He finished as I quickly scribbled down what I heard on my notepad.

"And you?" I asked the brunette across from him, who had dazzling chocolate eyes and a short brown gotee.

"Just coffee thanks," He said with a smile.

I nodded swiftly and left, looking back over my shoulder at the duo. And of course it happened! I found myself doing a face plant on the red and white tile. But that's not where it happened… although I sometimes wish it had been—anyways, after regaining my head I pulled myself to my knees and practically crawled behind the counter. What a great day this was turning out to be… and it would only get more confusing.

After a little bickering with another waitress, I was forced to return to the pair with two coffees and—oh! I had forgotten the sticky bun…so stupid. So I ran back and picked one up from the display case under the counter. Finally I made my way back and dropped their orders on the table.

"Thanks," Blondie said with a grin and I simply nodded and turned to leave when it caught my eye that the brunette was pouring something into his coffee.

He grinned looking me in the eye and I felt my heart flutter , "Rum..." He said simply, "Makes a good mix, the two."

In the next twenty minutes I must have tripped twice, spilled a cup of tea, broke three plates, and asked them if they needed anything else about four times… but all in all I though it was going good. _Liar._ I mean so what if I wanted to drown myself in dish water and dig my head and hide in the fry baskets. Ok, I wanted nothing more than to run home and curl up in bed with my cat. So when 6 o'clock came around I was out that door in about a minute, disgusted in my heavy winter jacket. I glanced back through the diner window, which was hazed over with frost, at the two guys and decided it was time to go... It was Simi-hard to find my tiny car under a sheet of snow, but I managed. And when I finally got to my tiny red Volkswagen, I also got the treat of a parking ticket. It's not my fault the stupid meters only go up to two hours! And seriously, who's has that many quarters just lying around? I don't. So I groaned and got in…I hate people… and cars… and New Jersey winter weather… sickening.

I started my drive home, dreaming of some island far away… a deserted island where I could just lay in the sand for hours letting the sun beat down on my skin. My mistake. Soon enough I felt my car skidding on the icy roads and all I could think of was, "Shit! Mom told me to put chains on my wheels!" Again… my mistake.

I began to feel dizzy and my heart was beating through my chest. I let out a scream before I felt myself freefall and plunge suddenly into icy death warmed up. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Was all I found myself saying. I pressed against the car door with all my might, all the body weight I could push before I felt my feet become numb. Water was flying through the cracks in the windows and rapidly rising to my knees. It felt like a thousand needles prickling at my body and there was no escape. I let out another scream before I decided it was time to take a breath and pray. And I pushed and pulled and yanked and tugged but the damn door wouldn't budge. _I'm going to DIE!! _I thought as my head began floating and my vision blurred. My thoughts mingled together in an array of bright light and pure silence, and suddenly I was sleepy. And I felt safe and secure, like I could just let go and everything would be alright…so I did.

Everything was warm and silent…

I could feel the sun on my skin…

And the sand beneath my back…

It was just like my dream…

Before…

**BANG!!!!**

My eyes shot open and a blazing sun stared down at me. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes to a blue sky with skattered clouds. And when a warm breeze wrapped itself around my body, I knew something was going on... _shit, I am dead. _But if i was dead I don't think the next sense I encountered would have happened; because as my hearing started coming back I could hear screaming and laughing and swords and guns firing and... was that a cannon? But my eyes stayed fixed on the sun, even now that it was burning my pupils, I was afraid to look anywhere else. Eventually with a gulp I forced myself to look to my right. And a world unlike my own came into a sideways view. A view of old buildings and people running in all directions and a beach and… _Is that…a pirate ship in the distance???_

* * *

**So, I left it at a bit of a cliff hanger... but not really...**

**And I know! The first chapter is kinda boring but trust me they well get more interesting!!!**

**Thanks to all who read and please please REVIEW!!!**

**And I'll update faster.**

_**captainxbrooks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I know I havn't been exactly on this.. but school is crazy and I'm ALWAYS so busy. Finally now I'm on break and I geta chance to live, so hopefully another chapter soon.**

**Well, I hope youenjoy this next chapter!**

**Now on my command, Enjoy and review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Holding my breath I brought myself to my feet. What the hell is going on? Shit…breath, damit, breath. I opened my mouth and let my lungs fill with oxygen. Where was I, on a movie set? A theme park? Some foreign country? I had to ask someone…. I turned around and around again searching for someone that looked civilized enough to ask. I mean, they all looked like… pirates and prostitutes and they were all…drinking. Then a thought jumped in my head.

"Crap, I've died and gone to hell." I muttered to myself.

"Hell be right deary, but ye look right n' breathin' to me." I looked to my side and saw a woman with the reddest, curliest locks of hair ever…and god, was she wearing too much make-up, and dirty. But she looked civilized enough to me.

But all I could croak out was, "huh?"

She smiled…I wish she hadn't. When was the last time this lady's been to the dentist? "Ye lookin' for work, kid?" she asked walking around as if she was inspecting me. "Yer a pretty lil thing. I'm sure ye'll get plenty of costumers."

What the fuck? What did she just say? Customers? I am NOT a prostitute! I should give this lady a peace of my mind! "Excuse me?" _Oh yeah, you rebel, you tell her._

She looked confused. "So, are ye lookin' for work, or what? Well, what else is there fer a woman to do to make income these days." She laughed, and I forced a smile.

It wasn't funny.

"Uh, you could tell me, where exactly are we? Looks a bit tropical…Florida maybe? Yeah, but how the hell could I have gotten from Jersey to Florida…get real. Oh no! Maybe I got put in a coma, picked up by truckers, abused, and dropped off in Florida…or maybe I am dead. What did I do to deserve hell? I want an appeal!! GOD! I want another case!" by now I was yelling to the heavens with my arms outstretched.

"Ye drunk?" the woman's voice snapped me back to earth.

"Eh, no?"

"Sure?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Honey, yer in Tortuga n' ye look like crap. N' was is this yer wearing?" she asked examining my hideous waitress skirt.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tortuga? Where is that? Mexico? Did those truckers drop me off all the way in Mexico? Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"

She looked up from my skirt, "Wha's that?"

I think I squealed. "What's a cell phon- I need money for a plane back to Jersey…" I mumbled pacing back and forth, "Do you know where I could find an ATM?"

"ATM?" She asked.

My mouth dropped. "Fine. A pay phone?"

She looked at me bewildered. "Wha' are ye talkin' about?"

I squeaked. "Am I drunk? Lady, are you on drugs? What's a pay phone? Sure you have phones in Mexico!"

"We're no' in uh- Mexico. Like I said we're in Tortuga." My blank expression made her keep talking, "…ye know, the Caribbean…"

"The Carib--The Caribbean!? How the hell did I get all the way out here?!" I said, my heart in my throat. "When did I go on a plane?"

"Wha's that?"

"Ah! This can NOT be happening…" I was breathing really heavy. I was confused, and sick, and lightheaded, and- and- everything faded, and suddenly went black.

* * *

I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't…maybe it was a dream? Maybe I'd wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by my folks and a doctor that would tell me matter-of-factly that I had a concussion, or my arm broke, or I've been in a coma for three days, or I died but they brought me back to life. But where was sounds of doctors talking, and footsteps rushing to patients, or the sounds of food trays and bad quality TV's of people watching OPERA. Where's the little beeping noise of the heart monitor? _come on…beep damit beep! _But there was still no beep. _come on OPERA!!_ No OPERA

"Awake?" Then I realized I was on a very hard mattress, very thin and uncomfortable…I sighed, I WAS in the hospital. I had to be. The bed a sign. "Ye awake?" The voice repeated. And that was a nurse checking up on me…another sign.

So I took a breath and opened my eyes. "AHHH!!! NO!! no, no, no, no, no" I said jumping to my feet, standing on the bed. "No, you're a nurse right? _RIGHT_?" I demanded desperately.

"Uh…deary, ye passed out. Here, how 'bout a nice glass of water?" she said standing, her long red curly locks of hair bouncing as she went.

"OH, no…" I cried dropping to a sitting position. "I really am in Mexic-- I mean, the Caribbean. How am I gonna get home?"

The red head turned back to me, "Where ye from?" She offered me a cup of water.

"Uh, Jersey." I stuttered taking the glass, "Thanks."

She smiled, "Yer welcome, where's Jersey?"

I took a sip, and forced it to roll down my throat. It was the worst water I'd ever had…like, dirty dish water. I smacked my lips together and rest my hand with the glass on my lap. "Oh, Jersey. It's in the U.S."

"The U.S?" She asked interested.

I was a little taken back. "The United States of America."

"Oh…" She said, although, I could tell she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Haven't you heard of the United States of America?" I asked.

"Eh, sure…" She replied. "Wa's yer name deary?"

"Vanessa. Yours?"

"Sarah. N' Anne should be coming in soon, She's workin right now. Rosie n' Jane are inside." She answered.

"Oh, hey Sarah. Can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"Are you guys, like, prostitutes?" I whispered the last word, afraid I would offend her.

She sighed, "Yeah…what else is there for a woman ter do, nowadays?"

I shook my head, "Lots of things! Built computers, be a lawyer, run a store! Heck, work fast food. I waitress and that's so much better that THIS. You could be owner of a company, I don't know. Go to school, get into politics and run for president! I mean, I was never really into politics, but you could do it!"

Sarah gave me a blank stare. She'd been giving me a blank stare the second I said computers but I hadn't noticed till now cause I was on such a roll.

"What?" I asked.

"Wha's a…computer?" She asked.

My mouth dropped. "What's a com--- but then again you know what a pay phone is, I shouldn't be surprised. God, I really need to get home." I stood up. "I'm sorry, I've taken up so much of your time and your…water." I said handing her the cup. "Thank you but I really need to find a phone, and an ATM, and an airport because I'm sure my cat's eaten all her food, I'm hungry, I gotta work tomorrow morning, and I had a meeting with a collage that I need to get ready for, and I'm really tired."

I headed for the door, Sarah following me. "Wha's an airport?"

"A place where you take planes to fly all across the world. But they're getting so expensive these days and I'm really getting fed up with it." I stopped and looked at her. "You should try to make your way out to the U.S someday. There are so many more opportunities."

She smiled. "Perhaps. I'd have ter find a ship to take me, but I've still never heard of…oh, this here is Rosie n' Jane." Sarah said motioning a young girl with blonde hair as Rosie and a middle aged brunette as Jane. Both where in big dresses and covered in makeup and dirt like Sarah.

I waved half heartedly. "Hey."

The both smiled.

"Girls, this here is Vanessa." Sarah continued.

"Nice to meet you--" I began when a thought came to mind. How long have I been in a coma? What day was is when I crashed? Tuesday? No, Wednesday I think. "Um, Sarah, what day is it?"

"Huh?"

"What's the date?"

"Well, I believe it's the summer of 1778." Sarah said thoughtfully.

I choked. "What??" Then gasped for air, "What-- did you-- say?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Summer of 1778."

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter 2.Theres still no Jack, but I'm almost certain he'll come in the next chapter, which I'm hoping to get up before I return to school.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Any comments, questions, contructive critizism, or praising (wink, wink) is welcome so please please REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks all!**

_**captainxbrooks**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of _Lost in Time. _I must say I'm very excited that I got this chapter up so soon, but now I'm back at school and very busy again so be patient and don't give up on me!**

**This where I stop blabbering, quickly give credit to the movie POTC for their characters etc., claim my own characters, and command you all to a wonderful reading!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"17-- 1778!" I blurted out tripping over my own feet. "I was right. You _are_ on drugs!"

"Deary, ye must've hit yer head harder than I thought when ye fell." Sarah soothed putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I turned to Rosie and Jane. "Tell her what year it is! 2008!"

"2008?" Rosie asked standing.

Jane stood with her, "Hun, I don't think the world 'ill be lasting tha' long."

They all exchanged looks. I felt as if I was in the loony bin. "What's wrong with you people!" I snapped getting extremely aggravated. "It's 2008! I'm not entirely sure what day it is, but I _know_ it's the year 2008! I--"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying, because at that moment the door creaked open and a woman stepped in. I couldn't help but notice the shadows of men behind her.

"Anne." Sarah said stepping in front of me. "who's this ye brought with ye?"

"Customers, ladies. Five of 'em. So someone's gonna have to give twice." Anne said ushering five huge, dirty guys through door. They looked like bikers or… pirates. "Right in here gentlemen. Me ladies 'ill be with ye in a second."

The guys all grunted and mumbled taking seats around the room.

"Oy, Anne! How bout the new girl, that way it's all even." Jane suggested pulling me out from behind Sarah.

_What? Me! No way! _I resisted, "Uh, no-- I can't-- I was just leaving anyway."

Anne stopped and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Vanessa." Sarah said, "N' she's not stayin'." She gently took me from Jane, "She jus' passed out so I thought it rude not ter bring 'er back till she wakes up. But she jus' said she was on 'er way, right?" she asked me.

"Right." I agreed, nodding my head violently.

Anne cocked her head to the side. "Where's she goin?"

"She ain't got nowhere to go." Jane answered.

"She keeps claimin' it's the year 2008." Rosie piped up, and Anne laughed.

"2008? Look's like we got a crazy on our 'ands! Well then, just hook 'er up with one of em men." Anna finished still chuckling.

They where acting as if I wasn't even there! Or I was _crazy!_ "I am not CRAZY!" I argued, pulling away from Sarah. "I know what year it is, and I _know_ I am not going to sleep with any of these nasty ass bikers!"

Jane smirked, "Ye ain't gonna _sleep_ with em--"

"OH! You know what I mean!" I snapped, obviously she didn't. "How can you guys just decide what I do with my body. You have no say in it!"

Sarah stood beside me. "She's righ'. I'll just work twice. Don't worry bout it, Anne."

I shook my head, my veins pumping with adrenaline. "I can't let you do this twice! Maybe Jane should do it, since it was her idea! Or Anne for bringing too many of them here in the first place!"

Sarah grabbed my arm. "No. Jus' stop before ye make a conflict. I'll do it."

"Ey, wenches! Me men are waitin'! If ye don' hurry up we're takin it and leavin'!" One of the bikers interrupted.

"We're comin'! …bloody pirates…" Anne shouted, then turned back to me. "Kid, if ye aren't gonna serve ye share 'round here, don't think yer staying."

"I wasn't planning on it! Now, as soon as you give me a phone I'll be outta your way." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"A what!" Anne asked, flustered. "I don' know what yer talkin' bout but ye need to leave."

"Fine. I'm outta here!" I barked, heading for the door then turned back. "I'm sorry Sarah. Thank you."

Sarah ran up to me about to say something, but Anne interrupted, "Sarah, if ye walk out tha' door don' think bout comin' back in."

Sarah stopped and looked at me sincerely.

"Goodbye." I said shortly and walked out the door.

This was just ridiculous… How could these women do that to themselves? How could it be 1778? How could they say I'm crazy? How come no one knows what a phone is around here!

I marched down the street, mud staining my shoes and socks. I needed to find a phone, and I left my cell in the car… it wouldn't work anyway, after all the water got in it. And now the sun was going down, and reality was really starting to sink in. I was so far away from home, I was alone, tired and hungry, and... Soon enough I found myself sobbing on the side of the street.

"What am I gonna do…" I cried to myself.

"Ye for sale?" A deep voice made me jump.

"What? Oh! No… there's some down the street." I sniffled looking up.

But the man standing before me didn't look anything at all like the others I'd seen in the place. He was…gorgeous! I mean, this guy was rocking dreadlocks, a bandanna, chocolate eyes with eyeliner and a... pirate hat. And I could have sworn I'd seen him before.

"Have we met?" I finally asked.

"I don't think so, love." He held out a hand to me.

I hesitated, but took it. I couldn't resist! He pulled my easily up to my feet and grinned.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Positive. Ye look pretty outta place. What would a lass like yerself be doin in Tortuga?" He asked smoothly.

"What? Oh! Uh...long story." I blabbered wiping off my skirt and then my tear stained eyes.

"Well, how bout a drink n' we'll have a listen, eh?" He offered. Wow, was this guy amazing and I didn't even know him yet!

But... "Oh, I'm not old enough to drink," I was reluctant to say it,but if my folks ever found I'd never hear the end of it.

He threw his head back laughing, "How old are ye?"

"19. But I'll be 20 soon," I said proudly.

"And yer not old enough? C'mon, drinks on me."

I sighed and followed. I guess one drink wouldn't hurt and what else was I gonna do?

It reminded me of Vegas, in that even though it was so late at night, the crowds still bustled and drank and partied. There was something out that that intruiged me. I followed the man to what looked like an old fashion bar and we went inside. Now, normally I wouldn't follow strangers to weird bars, but I had no where else to go, and I wasn't exactly sure where I was.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked him as we walked through the bar.

"Sir... well, I've never been called tha' before." He said reflectively. "What can I do for ye?"

"Uh, what's yer-- I mean _your_name?" I asked. Jeez, now I was talking like all of them.

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Notorious pirate." He smirked and bowed mockingly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Pirate? Your a pirate."

"Aye. Captain of _The Black Pearl_ to be exact, ye not heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked in almost a pout.

"Should I?" I asked as we sat down in a booth in the back of the bar.

"Well, I don' know a soul tha's never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow. _I am_ one of the most famous pirates in all the seven seas... N' what's yer title?"

"My title...well, my name is Vanessa and I...oh...uh..never mind. So if your a captain, do you have a Yacht or something?" I asked trying to change the subject. I wasn't sure if I wanted another person around here thinking I was a loony just yet when I tell them it's 2008 _which it is._

"A Yacht?" The Captain asked as he got the attention of a bar maid to bring to drinks. "Rum?" He ask me then.

"Uh...rum...sure. So, you don't know what a Yacht is? I thought you where supposed to be Captain of a ship?"

"Ohh...a ship, well why didn't ye just say tha' in the first place!" The Captain said shaking his head.

"Because a ship and a Yacht are basically the same thing," I explained slowly, "Didn't you know that?"

With that Captain Sparrow turned to me and started for was seamed like a minute then choked out, "I did know that. Course, any respective pirate would." And then he had the nerve to look at me like I didn't know something_. Dude, I brought up the freakin subject_! But just as I was about to argue my point a woman (I'm guessing the bar maid) walked up and dropped to large mugs on the table.

"Two shillings," She said sternly looking at me.

"Shillings? Oh...I don't have any money," I stuttered filling with embarrassment.

"Don' worry," CaptainSparrow whispered to me then turned back to the bar maid with a seductive grin, "Besty...Besty, Besty..."

"Oh! Ello Jack. Sorry, didn't see you there," She said smiling widely. _Well her mood changed pretty darn radically._

S alright, love. But how bout ye give Captain Jack a break, eh?" He continued draping an arm around the bar maids waist.

She giggled, "Well, I s'pose...It's on the house."

Captain Sparrow smiled triumphantly and let her go. She grinned again and turned back to me.

"Thanks for the drink." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah...sure." She said rudely and turned away to get back to work.

"What a bit-- I mean, is that your girlfriend?" I asked Captain Sparrow forcing a smile.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is not one for a commitment. I fly free and take me pick as I should."

I'll admit I was a little taken back, "So... your a man whore."

He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't refer to it as bein' a whore. I's more of an art form...Now, are ye a strumpet or not?"

I clenched my teeth together, "No! I am not a prostitute! Why does everyone around here automatically think they can just pay for me!"

"Yer free then?"

I groaned, "NO! I will _not_ have sex with you or anyone around here for free or for money."

Captain Sparrow looked down at his hands with a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked sarcastically, "Never been turned down before?"

"Once," He answered sadly.

I rolled my eyes. "Your ridiculous Captain Sparrow."

He looked up at my almost like he was rating me then with a charming smile said, "Ye can call me Jack."

I think I felt my heart flutter..._no, you don't even know him...but he's so beautiful...he's a stranger..._"You can call me Vanessa." I replied smirking.

_Jack _gave me a toothy gold grin and reached for a bottle, "Rum?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again, "O..ok."

He handed me a mug and hit it with his own, "Cheers." I just watched him gulp down the alcohol like it was milk. _How the hell can you do that?_Once he finished he gave me an eager look gesturing to my rum. I stared down at the amber liquid before I brought it up to my lips. I looked back at him and tilted the mug back letting the cool alcohol run into my mouth then down my throat. _It burns! WOW!_ I dropped the mug to the table and coughed for breath.

"Oh my god! This is strong!" I gasped clearing my throat.

Jack smiled, "Aye, strong. Ye learn to love it...again?"

I stared down at my drink, "What the hell." I muttered and took the strong rum to my mouth and my mind, letting it engulf me.

If I had looked back at Captain Jack Sparrow, I would have seen the triumphant look on his face.

* * *

**Alright...chapter 3 done. Well I hope you liked it, I finally put Jack in the story for those who where waiting.**

**And as always any questions, comments, ANYTHING (about the story of course) is more than welcome, so please REVIEW and you would make me the happiest gal ever...plus, it will get me motivated to post another chapter. wink, nudge, wink**

**Thanks to all who read and are now going to REVIEW!**

**_captainxbrooks_**


End file.
